David Kampf
David Kampf (born on January 12, 1995 in Jirkov, Czech Republic) is a Czech professional ice hockey forward for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career In the 2010-11 season, David played nine games for KLH Chomutov's U18 team in the Czech Republic and was one of the top scorers for the club's U16 team. He scored one goal with one assist and was +1 in U18 play. He scored 17 goals and led KLH Chomutov with 22 assists in 34 U18 games and was +1 with 34 penalty minutes. David played three games with the Czech U16 team and had one assist. In the 2011-12 season, David was the second-leading scorer for KLH Chomutov's U18 team behind Nicolas Hlava and played for the Czech U17 team in the 2012 World Hockey Challenge. He scored 17 goals and led KLH with 29 assists while finishing +19 with 2 penalty minutes in 42 games. He had no points with 4 penalty minutes in five games at the WHC. In the 2012-13 season, David made his debut in Czech professional hockey as an 18-year-old (playing junior hockey for the KLH Chomutov U20 and U18 teams) and played for the Czech U19 and U18 national teams. He had no points nor penalty minutes in two Czech Extraliga games with KLH Chomutov and played for SK Kadan in the Czech second league. David was +1 with three assists in six regular season games and had no points nor penalties in two playoff games for SK Kadan. David scored eight goals with 7 assists and was +7 with 16 penalty minutes in 24 regular season games and was -1 in three playoff games for the KLH Khomutov U20 team. He scored 13 goals with 13 assists and was +15 with eight penalty minutes in 14 games with the KLH U18 team. David scored one goal and was -3 in five games at the 2012 Ivan Hlinka tournament, had no points nor penalties in four games at the 2012 World Junior A Challenge; scoring 2 goals with 2 assists and finishing -3 with 6 penalty minutes in five games at the 2013 U18 World Junior Championship. David was ranked 54th amongst European skaters in Central Scouting's final rankings, but he was not selected in the 2013 NHL Draft. In the 2013-14 season, David played 63 games in the Czech Extraliga with Chomutov Pirati, (including six relegation playoff games) and played for the Czech Republic U20 team in the 2014 World Junior Championship. He scored one goal with two assists and was -11 with 12 penalty minutes in 45 regular season games. David had one assist and was -4 with 2 penalty minutes in six relegation games and scored 1 goal and was +2 in 12 qualification games. He played five games on loan to SK Kadan in the Czech B league and had two assists and two penalty minutes. In five games at the WJC, David scored one goal with one assist and was -3 with four penalty minutes. He was ranked 36th amongst European skaters in Central Scouting's final rankings prior to the 2014 NHL Draft. During his fifth season with Piráti Chomutov, David had his most successful regular season in 2016–17, establishing a career high 15 goals and 31 points in 52 games. On April 19, 2017 (despite reported NHL interest), he used his option to re-sign to an additional one-year deal with Chomutov. However, on May 1, 2017, David agreed to use an out-clause on his contract in agreeing to a two-year, entry-level contract with the Chicago Blackhawks. On December 28, 2017, David played in his first NHL game and scored his first NHL goal on January 12, 2018 in a 2-1 victory against the Winnipeg Jets. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Gallery kampf Pirati Chomutov headshot.jpg|Pirati Chomutov (2016-17 Season) Headshots kampf 2017-2018 season .jpg|2017-18 Season kampf 2018-2019 season .jpg|2018-19 Season david kampf 2019 20 season.jpg|2019-20 Season Category:Players Category:Forwards Category:1995 births Category:2017-18 Roster Category:2018-19 Roster Category:2019-20 Roster